Bachelorette Party
by patricia51
Summary: Lily comes up with a bachelorette party for Robin after all, complete with a stripper. Femslash. Lily/Robin. Sequel to "Field Hockey Girl". Includes toy use and spanking. Rated M. Smut.


Bachelorette Party by patricia51

(Lily comes up with a bachelorette party for Robin after all, complete with a stripper. Femslash. Lily/Robin. Sequel to "Field Hockey Girl". Includes toy use and spanking. Rated M. Smut.)

Lily Aldrin fluttered around Robin Sherbatsky, touching and twitching the latter's wedding dress until the elementary school teacher finally seemed satisfied that it was perfect. She stepped back and gave a sigh of relief, which was echoed at least mentally from Robin who was almost exhausted from Lily's non-stop adjustments.

"Perfect!" the shorter woman declared. She looked at her watch. "Let's get you married!"

Lily led the way to the door of the hotel suite. Robin could not help noticing her friend was walking awkwardly this morning. She grinned, remembering just why Lily was bow-legged today and why she kept tugging her own dress away from her rear end, usually with a muttered "Owww" to accompany the movement.

(The Previous Night)

"Lily? Are you here?"

Robin looked around the hotel room. Nothing and nobody. So why had she received such an urgent call from Lily telling her to come to this particular room now? And why had the door been standing just the tiniest bit ajar?

"Close the door Robin," her friend's voice drifted from the bathroom. "Lock it and sit down on the foot of the bed. Don't peek."

The newswoman rolled her eyes. What was going on? Sometimes Lily's inclination toward dramatic gestures got carried away. But she did as instructed. And when Lily swept out of the bathroom to stand in front of Robin was very glad she had.

For a long time Robin had pushed to the back of her mind the morning that she had awakened in bed with Lily. Awakened nude and having had sex together the night before. Not that it hadn't been incredibly sensual and delightful, even more so when she found out that far from cheating on Marshall it had been Lily's husband who had pushed her to act on her confessed attraction to Robin.

They had only spoken of that night a time or two and even then it had always been in a round-about fashion except the one time when too much alcohol had been consumed and Lily had confided that every time the night was even mentioned that she ended up getting pounded for all she was worth. But a repeat had never been suggested or even hinted at.

And now her friend was standing in front of her wearing a fishnet top that dropped only to the tops of her thighs and made not even the slightest pretence at covering what of Lily's body it did go over. Under it the teacher had on no more than a black thong, a black lace bra that allowed her pink nipples to peek out and a pair of strappy heels. Black of course.

"Lily!"

Before Robin could rise Lilly set herself right in front of the newswoman, pinning her in place. Her legs were parted and Robin, whose dress had ridden up slightly when she sat, could feel the smooth heat of the other woman's thighs against her legs.

"You wanted a party," whispered Lily. "And part of a bachelor or bachelorette party is a stripper. Since it's just you and me tonight I guess I'm elected."

Lily had been holding a remote control in her hand. She pressed and button and music surrounded them. Music that was quiet enough not to heard beyond the wall of this room and yet resounded with a pulsating beat that made the blood pound in Robin's temples in response. The objections she had started to summon up wavered and then were lost completely as Lily threw off her top and began to move to the music as seductively as any woman Robin had ever seen including those in the strip clubs she had occasionally visited with Ted or Barney.

Her hips moving around and around Lily tilted forward, her arms outstretched for balance. She twisted back and forth, one barely restrained breast in front of Robin's face and then the other before she backed off slightly. Lily set her hands on her hips and then moved them up her sides slowly before running her fingertips over the generous amount of white skin attempting to burst from the black lace.

Robin braced herself with her hands slightly behind her. Somehow she knew it wasn't time yet to respond to Lily's dance. She was enjoying it though; her final inhibitions being swept away with each little wiggle.

Lily leaned in again, her knees against the mattress. She brushed her lips over Robin's for an instant and then shifted to the side of her neck, raining little soft kisses up to the ear and then down again after circling it. Robin shivered, Lily kissed her again. This time her lips clung and parted and Robin kissed her back.

Then Lily moved back, just out of reach. Lacing her fingers behind her head she began to shake her entire body back and forth in movements Robin had seen up on stage but never imagined her friend could do. And look so mouthwateringly enticing as she did so.

A quick motion and Robin was trapped again. A sudden twist of a front clasp and Lily's breasts spilled free. She leaned in, her hands caressing Robin's face and her fingers combing the reporter's hair before gently but urgently tugging her head forward. And Robin responded and engulfed a rounded orb with her mouth even as her arms reached out to circle the other girl. Now it was time. The pair of them toppled to the bed.

Robin's dress bunched around her waist. Busy fingers tugged her panties down and caressed her wetness. Groaning she managed to shift to Lily's as yet unsuckled breast and pulled it into her mouth. She bucked as first one and then a second finger entered her, sliding deeply inside her. She released Lily's breast until just the hard nipple remained. She captured it in her teeth and slowly bit down.

"Oh God Robin YES!" cried out the other girl.

Frantic tugging managed to drag Robin's dress over her head and flung aside. Somehow during that same time Lily manage to rid the taller woman of her bra. The tiny part of Robin's mind that stood aloof from the near-overpowering lust that gripped her noted that Lily must have been practicing somehow for she had never felt the slightest tug until the cool air washing over the rest of her body confirmed her breasts and their rock hard nipples were bared as well.

Only two pairs of already soaked panties kept the girls from complete nudity and full contact and they were dispensed with in a hurry. When Lily shed hers Robin had no idea but she knew when hers went. It was hard not to, after all Lily had caught them in her teeth and tugged them down as the teacher had slid down her body until her face was between Robin's legs. The rest of her underwear's journey down her legs was via Lily's fingers for the other girl's lips and tongue were already driving Robin crazy.

It was her turn to lock her fingers in Lily's hair and hold her in place. Her eyes rolled back in her head as Lily lashed her clitoris, battering it with short little jabs of her tongue each of which sent shock waves through the TV girl. She spasmed and then she was soaking Lily's face. Her friend never slowed her actions. She licked and lapped, her tongue darting into Robin one moment and then swirling all over her swollen labia the next as though she was determined to capture every droplet of Robin's arousal.

Robin was bucking wildly, squirming on the bed, her thighs closing around Lily's head. The second orgasm the teacher's oral ministrations brought on roared over her and she all but screamed her pleasure before collapsing back on the bed. Lily scrambled up to take her friend in her arms and kiss her deeply, giving Robin the opportunity to taste herself on the teacher's lips and tongue.

Once the pair had recovered their breath Robin started to nibble down Lily's body, intent on returning the favors she had been shown. To her surprise the other girl slipped away from her, although she paused to kiss her as she did.

"I have something else in mind for you to do to your stripper," she whispered. Pulling open the nightstand drawer Lily produced a tangle of leather straps complete with a latex dildo attached.

"A strapon?"

"Exactly. Put it on. A stripper needs to be fucked and as the guest of honor you are elected."

Robin eagerly donned the harness. Or rather she tried to. She kept getting the straps twisted and for a moment had the artificial shaft mounted on her rear end.

Lily sighed and sprang to the rescue.

"No, tie it off here and here. Then settle the base right there. That way the knobbed end that rides against you will fir right up against your clitoris and you'll be enjoying this as much as I will. Almost anyway."

"How in the world do you know how to use one of these?" demanded Robin.

An almost evil grin crept across her friend's face. "Remember last year when we had to go out of town on Marshall's birthday?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well we only went as far as just outside the city. Then we holed up in a motel and I gave him his present on Saturday night. Stripper Lily."

Robin's mouth dropped open. "You didn't!"

"I did and she brought one of these," Lily indicated the strapon. "First I got on all fours and she did me from behind while I gave Marshall a blow job. Then I turned around. She took the strapon off and I ate her while Marshall did ME. Finally she showed me how to use the strapon and SHE got on all fours and I did HER while she blew Marshall."

Robin shook her head in amazement but finished wrapping the straps around her and settled the rampart latex cock in place as Lily instructed. She had never used one of these before but especially after the story she was raging to use this one on Lily. She looked back at the nightstand and the open drawer.

"Shouldn't there be lube?"

"I'll supply that," whispered Lily. "I learned how to do this as well." She dropped to her knees in front of Robin and her lips slid down the waiting shaft in one smooth motion.

"Good Lord," Robin gasped as Lily deep-throated the latex shaft. Not only was it amazing what her friend was doing but the grip her lips had even as they slid up and down was rocking the base back against her and it felt wonderful. No wonder women used these. She closed her eyes and let the sensations build. And build. Her hips started to move of their own accord and her eyes opened to watch the dildo plunging in and out of the other girl's mouth. She had to have more. Just then Lily released the grip her lips had and sat back on her heels looking up at Robin who gestured towards the bed.

"All fours Lily," Robin instructed. The elementary teacher happily complied, positioning herself so Robin could stand right behind her at the edge of the bed. She looked over her shoulder and wiggled. The sight of the other girl's full rounded rear end gave Robin another idea even as she approached.

First things first though. Taking the shaft, slick with Lily's saliva, in one hand she rubbed the latex mushroom head against Lily's labia. She parted them, barely, teasing her target without entering her.

"Robin!" moaned Lily.

"Oh I'm sorry," purred Robin, tapping the head against Lily. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Robin!"

"That's not telling me very much," teased Robin.

"Robin! Fuck me!"

"Oh NOW I understand" Robin had never thought she would be so into this but she was having an incredible time. She pushed slightly and Lily groaned happily as the first inch or two entered her. "But I must say I don't approve of your language." With that Robin's right hand lifted and then fell on Lily's uplifted bottom. "Pop!" the smack resounded through the room.

"Oh myyyyy," Gasped Lily. "Oh yes Robin. I've been naughty haven't I?" Lily flexed her knees and lifted her butt in the air even farther as she relaxed her arms, letting her head and breasts sink down to the mattress.

Robin needed no more encouragement than that. Her hips began to pump, each stroke driving the shaft deeper into her friend. And then she began to spank Lily at the same time. Little pops and smacks at first that grew as both women got carried away. As Lily's bottom turned pink she began to push with her hands, driving herself back to meet Robin each time the other woman thrust. Robin herself was all but biting her lip to keep from screaming her pleasure as the knurled base not only rubbed her clit but began to force itself back into her as well.

It lasted longer than either of them would have thought. But it finally reached a mutual shuddering climax and the pair of them fell tonelessly to the bed, too exhausted and spent to do anything but roll apart. In a last act of strength Lily managed to unfasten Robin so the two of them could snuggle together with nothing keeping their flushed bodies apart.

(Present)

A hammering on the door woke both girls up from their memories.

"Come on!" Ted shouted through the closed door. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Lily and Robin exchanged smiles and then a brief kiss on the cheek with none of the passion of last night, simply warmth and friendship. Lily opened the door and Robin headed out through it.

As she left Robin heard Lily muttering to herself. She strained to hear the words and grinned when she did.

"I hope Marshall doesn't want to hear all about this too soon. I really don't want another spanking. Yet."

(The End)


End file.
